Best Day Ever
by Prrr
Summary: Aoba's been acting a little naughty, because he's been thinking about his romantic life. He'll do his best to get laid with every single one of his friends.


Best Day Ever?

Ah, finally some relax. It was a tough day for the blue haired Aoba, he had extra work, something that normally wouldn't happen.

But he was at home now, he just threw himself onto his bed and laid face down.

"Ugh…" exclaimed Aoba disgusted. It was extremely hot in his bedroom causing him to sweat.

With his weak legs he proceeded to turn on the fan to get the sweat off his body. Aoba began to think about how innocent he was. He never was the type of guy who would of flirt, or even get along with girls.

He should grow up a bit and think about his romantic life, he's already 23 years old and still lives with his grandma?! That's a little embarrassing.

Tae was out there so he couldn't make that much noise. He quietly unbelted his pants and lowered his brief.

"I-Is it big?" he asked himself, pretending he was some kind of girl. And he reached his non-erected penis with his right hand, he closed his eyes and began to imagine what a perfect woman would be like.

Pretty face, long hair, tanned skin, skinny waist, big breasts, all of that.

He was thinking about everything he wanted for a girlfriend and he didn't even notice his cock started getting erected, he wasn't even moving his hand just holding it.

Once he opened his eyes he saw it, his penis fully erected, definitely a different size.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." He began stroking it, the movement slowly began increasing, to the point he was about to blow.

Really white pre-cum started dripping and falling into the bedsheets, and suddenly he came.

Just like a mountain all his semen flew out.

He was then breathing heavily and even moaning a bit, his penis from rock-hard passed to a deflated sword balloon.

The blue haired guy started then to lick all of the remains of semen that were still on his dick it had a very strange taste, it wasn't bad, but it also wasn't amazing.

Right when he was about to go to sleep someone started knocking the door, he put a towel on the bed where the cum was. And hurried to open the door.

"K-Koujaku." He wasn't really surprised about who was behind that door, he normally comes here anyway.

"I heard that, what happened?" he sat right on the towel.

"Oh, can I show you?" Aoba smirked and threw himself above Koujaku, who was really confused.

"W-What are you going to do?" Koujaku had a really bad feeling of what Aoba was going to do.

" I said I'll show you." He said in a furious tone and strongly bit Koujaku's lips.

Koujaku's expression changed immediately, he was surprised.

Aoba stopped and licked the string saliva that remained after the "kiss".

"A-Aoba, that was…" the blue haired boy quickly noticed Koujaku's rock-hard erection and began just licking it to tease him.

Koujaku began moaning in pleasure, this is the first time he has seen Koujaku act so girly, and he will probably be the only one to ever see it.

He roughly made a hole in his friend's clothes. His dick looked even bigger, it was standing up straight.

"You really wanted to know what I was doing, don't ya?"

"Eh… was…" interrupting Koujaku he began to quickly jerk his dick and lick the base.

"I'm… cumming!" right when he heard those words he put his mouth all over his head, waiting for the eruption.

The cum was dripping from the blue haired boy's chin, and he instantly instead of taking a towel just licked it off.

"Second round!" he smirked again and while Koujaku laying down he just sit in his dick which still was standing straight.

"How do you feel so far?" he asked giving him an innocent angel smile.

"Fuck me." Koujaku answered while heavily breathing.

"Well, fine then." They were now in the cowboy position and staring straight into their eyes.

Aoba started slowly, and was moving his hips side to side, Koujaku just closed his eyes and let his mouth open, as a little surprise, Aoba gave him a sweet kiss causing Koujaku to smile.

He then went faster and faster causing both to moan and sweat a lot. Then they both tightly held hands and cum squirted everywhere.

"Haha, that was funny." Aoba began laughing and had a huge smile in his face.

"H-huh, Woah, woah, was this a prank?!" Koujaku sounded a bit furious but still very cute and his whole face was red.

"No, I swear, hehe." He hugged him tightly.

"I really like you" whispered Koujaku to his ear, and they both just slept together…


End file.
